Powerbreak Trivia Party
by Peter413
Summary: After the electricity goes out in the lookout, the members of the Paw Patrol decide to do a random quiz night. Who is going to win? We will see... (Paw Patrol short story)


**AN: Hi there! This is going to be a short story.**

 **So... I had to learn for my exams, and you know... After the idea comes into my mind, nothing can get it out. I ended up writing this story instead of learning. Pff It's not like my future depends on it... Now seriously, this story is probably my last one until July. I really need to focus on learning. Anyway that's it from my life. I hope you will enjoy this.**

* * *

It was dark… One moment ago Marshall Rubble and Zuma were watching Apollo the super pup, but now everything went black. The sun already set behind the horizon, so for a few minutes, the only thing they could see was the total darkness.

"Umm… Ryder?" Marshall called for the team leader with a small cracking in his voice.

"Yeah?" Can be heard from somewhere not far away.

"Do you know what happened with the TV?"

"And the lights?" Zuma adds

"Well, It's likely, we have a power blackout." The boy informed his pups

"Can we fix it?" Rubble joined the conversation. "We almost found out who the spider queen's helper was"

"Unfortunately, I think we can't do anything right now. The problem must be at the power company."

"What happened here?" A third voice can be heard from outside, it was Chase. His eyes probably didn't get used to the darkness yet, so he bumped into the door, with a painful shout.

"Are you okay?" The boys inside asked.

"Yeah…. I'm fine. Still hurts though." He carefully opened inside. "Can we turn on the lights?"

"I would… but I can't" The short answer came from Ryder. He searched for a bit, that wasn't easy in the dark, and he managed to find a flashlight. He clicked it in, and everyone closed their eyes for a moment from the sudden light.

"Here… This is all I can think about right now."

"I feel like a moth. I'm following the light." Skye and Rocky entered the room. As Ryder pointed the light on them, they twinkled a bit and tried to block it with their paw.

"Can you not? You are burning out my eyes with that." They both complained

"Oh.. sorry," Ryder said, and lowered his 'light weapon'"

"What should we do?" Marshall asked

"Well… I don't know. How long we will have to sit here without electricity?"

"That depends" Ryder started "If we are lucky, they will fix it within a few minutes. If not, we won't have electricity until tomorrow."

"That's horrible!" Rubble cried. "So I will never know what happened with Apollo."

"You can watch the show replay tomorrow," Chase noted. "Also, I already know what will happen. Do you want me to tell you?"

"No! I mean… Thanks, but I'd rather watch it tomorrow." After this, a long and awkward silence came. Everyone was looking at the other to say something."

"So…" Zuma started "What should we do?"

"We could watch the film, that we wanted," Skye advised, and everyone looked at her

"Without power?"

"Oh… Yeah… hehe sorry"

"It's okay. Any other ideas?"

"We could listen to the radio"

"Ummm… It works with electricity too, you know that, right?" After a few seconds, everyone bursts out in a laugh

"Hard to find something to do in a blackout, huh?"

"We can play something" Marshall proposes

"Great idea, but what?"

"Truth or dare?" Skye asked

"Nope!" Ryder interrupts and heavily shakes his head "I hate that game, and I don't want anyone to do something stupid, just because somebody else dared them. You can play it when I'm not here, but I will never be a huge fan of that."

"Why? What do you think we would do?" Skye turned to Ryder

"I don't know, and I don't want to know. Literally, anything could happen in a game like that."

"Okay, fine." Chase closes the topic, and adds "Maybe someday."

"Any other ideas?"

"Hmm… How about a homemade quiz night?" Rocky suggests and looks at Chase to get a response

"Huh… Quiz night?"

"Yeah. We don't need anything for that, really. Only 2 teams, maybe some winner prize and done."

"We still have some dog treats," Ryder says

"Perfect! And the teams? Who should choose it?"

"I think Ryder should decide who plays with who."

"Yeah." Everyone agreed

"Okay. Fine." Ryder chuckled. "So, I think… In the first group, I will add… Chase, Marshall, Zuma. So the second will be Skye, Rocky, Rubble. Good?"

"Good to me," Rocky said with a grin

"Yeah. It's great." Chase accepted.

As soon as the team members took their places next to each other, and in front of their opponents, Ryder explained the rules.

"Okay, so… I have 30 dog treats here. The winner group takes all, leaving the losers with nothing. Got it?" He waited for everyone to nod, and after that, he resumed his speech." In each round there will be 2 turns. First i give a question to one of the teams, than one to the other. If the team whom I gave the question, can't answer it, the other team can steal the points. Before each question, I will say how many points it's worth. The team that answers it correctly, gets it. Clear?" Another nod from everyone. "Okay. If nobody has any questions… I will have some. Let the Powerbreak Trivia Pary begin!"

"You were thinking about this for a while, didn't you?" Zuma joked

"Yes… I wanted a perfect name." Ryder grinned. "Anyway, the first question to Skye, and her team, for 1 point. Ready?"

"Born ready." She gives the response

"Listen closely. This should be easy. What date is it?"

"Oh, that's an easy one. It's 28 May. I think we all can agree on that." Skye said

"And the answer is… correct. One point for the… team."

"Uh, can we be the red team?" Skye asked enthusiastically "If it's okay for everyone, of course"

"Fine with me."Rubble agreed

"Well... Fine" said Rocky but he wasn't really flattered with the idea.

"Okay then, one point for the red team"

"I guess we will be the blue team then," Chase said

"So. Second question to the blue team for 1 point. What day is it?"

Chase was about to say it when Marshall interrupted.

"I know it! Can I answer it? Please!"

Chase stopped for a second and after a few seconds of thinking, he nodded. "Okay."

"So. It's Saturday… no, it's not... Sorry. I don't know why would I say Saturday. It's Sunday… or is it Saturday? Definitely one of those."

"Umm Marshall… Do you know the answer?" Zuma asked carefully

"Yes…Yes, It's… Sat... unday."

"Red team can steal the point," Ryder said, and before Chase could react, Rocky already gave the answer.

"It's Friday." As he said it, he winked at Chase, who let out a growl.

"Marshall! What was that? I thought you knew the answer!" The German Shepherd blurted out

"I did! I just… got nervous… sorry…"

Chase gave an eyeroll

"Okay it was only, one point, It's not the end of the world, but pull yourself together. We can't lose more points!"

"Okay… And again... Sorry"

In the next few questions, a little bit of answer war started to appear between Rocky and Chase. Most of the times they didn't even discuss it with their team, they just shouted the answers, up to a point where the harder questions came, and they didn't know what the answer was. The scores were 32 for the red team and 30 for the blue.

"wow… You are really close to each other, that's for sure." Ryder said admiringly "So. Now I'm gonna ask a question for 15 points. Get ready red team. What is the Miranda warning?"

"The… what?" Skye asked back

"The Miranda warning." Ryder repeated

"Oh my god… well, it's definitely some kind of warning..." Rocky wondered

"Oh really? Thank you, Sherlock..." Skye rolled her eyes

"I'm just thinking okay? If you know the answer, just say it, okay?"

"I know!" Can be heard suddenly from Rubble "Isn't it the thing when the police get the bad guy and say his rights? You know… when they say: You have any rights to remain silent and stuff?"

At this point, Chase didn't even want to look at the rival team. He knew what was going to happen.

"You are right." Ryder nodded "It's technically what you said, so 15 points to the red team. Okay, the question for the blue team, that worth 15 points. What do you think, how fast the air patroller can go? The team that guesses more correctly gets the point. If both of the teams guessed it right, blue will get the points"

"Uhh… well, I never actually watched it… umm... Zuma?"

"I can make a guess, but I'm not sure."

"I think I know this," Marshall said, making everyone look at him

"Are you sure it's the correct answer?" Chase asked. He wanted to make sure their answer is correct, before saying it.

"Yes. I think I heard Ryder talking about it once. I guess he said it can go 700 Km/h"

"Marshall… It's really important to say the right answer. Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Chase sighs. "Fine. Our answer is 700 km/h"

Rocky gives a little bit of victory howl, that makes Chase a bit uncomfortable. Rocky knows something that they don't…

"Our guess at the red team is 1000 km/h" Rocky gives a smile towards Chase, who looks back a bit confused.

"So the answer is..." Ryder says "Actually 1000 kilometers per hour. Red team guessed it right. I did talk about 700 once but only for our average traveling speed, not the top speed."

"Marshall!" Chase gives a painful sigh

"I'm sorry… I thought..."

"We would have guessed it if you didn't confuse us... Just..." sigh " Stay silent, okay? don't say anything."

"I tried to help..."

"Yeah… and we already lost 16 points because of it. Stay out of the next question. okay? Even if you think you know the answer, you probably don't, so stay quiet, okay?"

Marshall just nodded and laid down on the floor. Chase felt a bit bad but he thought it will be the best for the team. When he looked up, he saw a few of the paw patrol members shaking their heads, including Skye. Remembering that one time, when they made marshall run away, he started to feel guilty, and turned back to his team member.

"Uhh, Marshall…." He started, but the Dally just turned away. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have..."

"Just win your stupid game without me." This is all he said and placed his paws on his ears, showing, he doesn't want to talk anymore.

Ryder probably didn't realize this small argument, because he resumed the game.

"Next question for the red team. It't 20 points, so listen carefully What are the 3 criterion to make a fire?"

Chase felt like he got hit by a truck. This was definitely a question that Marshall could answer, but now he will probably send him away immediately. Even the red team seemed to be clueless on this one.

"3 requirements?" Rocky tried to figure it out "I mean… There is wood, right? And… air? Or... I don't know..."

"Me neither," Skye said an turned to Rubble, who was shaking his head too.

Rocky gave a sigh, said something that would have been perfect for Chase 2 minutes ago. "I give the opportunity to the Blue team." The disappointment can be heard in his voice

"Ummm… Marshall… You know this one right?" Chase asked cautiously

The dally looked up. "Of course I know this… But why would I tell you? Even you said it yourself… 'Stay out of the next question' Here you go… No need to thank me." With that, he laid back

"Please… dude." Zuma encouraged his friend. "We need you. I know Chase can be harsh sometimes." He gives a narrow look towards the German Shepherd "But you need to help us. For the team."

Marshall gives a small sigh and says "The 3 requirements are… A flammable object, oxygen, and high temperature… But you can think about it more if you want." He sent the second part of the sentence to Chase and gave a heavy look towards him.

"This is our answer," Zuma said

"Your answer is correct. 20 points for the Blue team. Also… I'm disappointed, Chase..." He seemed to realize what happened at this moment. Chase could feel the angry look on his owner's face. In the meantime the power finally came back, so Chase felt more awkward this way.

On Ryder's face, a small smile seemed to appear slowly. "I wanted to make this game longer, but since the power came back, I only have one question. For this one, anyone can answer, and the fastest will get the point. Oh, it's 100 points for the correct answer." He waited for a few seconds, then finally revealed his question."What's the value of a true friend?" As he predicted, this question got everyone off by guard, and nobody answered immediately.

"I'm waiting..."

Chase closed his eyes and started to talk. "I think I know..." For the second time everyone was looking at him, but now it was more like a curious look, rather than an angry one. "A true friend is priceless… You can trust him with anything… He helps you when you need him… And he never hurts your feelings… That's why I'm not a good friend." He stops for a second "I was so stupid… We had an argument with Rocky about who is the smartest, and I just couldn't accept he was better. That's why I wanted to win so badly… to show him I was smarter, which I'm not. And during my stupid rivalry, I managed to hurt my friend's feelings. Because I'm a horrible friend…"

"100 points to the blue team" Ryder wanted to say, but Chase shook his head.

"Give the 100 points for the 'Paw patrol team'. This way everyone wins, except me, because I don't want to. And Rocky, sorry... I was wrong. You are the smartest group member."

"It's okay. You aren't stupid either. You gave me hard time to prove myself." The half breed gives a pat on Chases shoulders

"Marshall… I'm so sorry for not wanting you to play. I was just ignoring the fact that even I wouldn't have managed to answer that question correctly. At least you tried… I don't ask you to forgive me, but don't leave me in a burning house, if you have the opportunity to save me okay?"

Marshall gives a small smile. "I would never leave you behind… friend." He gives a hug to Chase

"Okay… Good to see everyone back together." Ryder said, he saw his plan worked out. "So the results are… in the 3rd place, there is the blue team with 50 points. The second is the Red team with 62 points, and our winner is the Paw Patrol with 100 points. congrats to the winners." He gives them the 30 dog treats, as he promised and watched what's going to happen next. As they divided the 30 dog treats into 5 piles (because Chase didn't want to be one of the winners) Everyone gave 1 treat from their portion to Chase, who gave a confused look. "I told you I don't need it I didn't win…"

"Yeah… but this is for being a soo great friend."

He couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, guys."

"So what now?" Rubble asked "I'm not tired jet"

"Yeah, me neither..." Can be heard from everyone

"One more go? I kind of started to like this game." Skye said

"But it wouldn't be Powerbreak trivia party anymore..." Ryder pointed out

"We can do something about it..." Marshall ran towards the switch, and he turned off the lights. "Now it's almost total darkness again." On his way back, he tripped over something and bumped into Chase, who got out of balance and felt down to the floor too.

"Well… I kinda deserved it." He got back on all fours. "Okay, so how will be the team setup?"

"Same teams?" Rocky proposes

"I'm okay with that," Chase says. "Only if it's okay for everyone of course."

"Let's do this," they said in unison

"Well… So everyone knows our rules… My first question for 1 point is..."

* * *

 **AN: So yeah. Feel free to reviev, Etc...**


End file.
